thomasproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Detective Awesome (Series)
Detective Awesome is a series by Thomas Productions, Inc. The first in the series premiered on July 1st, 2008. It is Thomas Productions' second most popular series to date, after Marlin the Elite. The idea behind the series is that an idiot detective has no clue what he is doing, although he ends up solving mysteries and prevailing over the enemies. Detective Awesome Released: July 1, 2008 Detective Awesome finds a hole in his fence, and wishes to know who is behind it. So he asks his friend to hook him up with some technology, and then finds the culprit, Dr. Scar, in his backyard. The two fight it out with machine-gun cats. Dr. Scar's bomb explodes in his pocket. Detective Awesome and the Case of Vial Three Released: July 29, 2008 Detective Awesome, while on break, receives a call from his boss that liquid awesome is being mass produced and sold to make people more awesome than he is. His job is to stop the production by destroying "Vial Three", the vial containing the liquid awesome. The team behind the case is a dog, Dr. Doggy Dog, and his assistant. In the end, the vial is destroyed and Detective Awesome prevails. This movie was filmed in Capitola, California. TP enjoyed filming here so much, that they came back a year later to film Willy's Beach. Detective Awesome and the Mystery of the Christmas Murder Released: December 19, 2008 Detective Awesome is sent to a theatre to investigate the murder of a cast member. However, it is a trap set up by mastermind villain, Shisisky ^q. Shisisky chases Detective Awesome up to a rooftop, where Detective Awesome pushes him off, and he dies. Detective Awesome is victorious. Detective Awesome and the Day Job Whodunit Released: October 21, 2009 Detective Awesome gets a job as an office worker to make ends meet. However, he finds out that there has been a mass murder in the office, and only he, the Big Bad Boss, and his co-worker Walter Disaster remain in the entire office. He thinks that Walter is the murderer, until his Fairy tells him that the Big Bad Boss is behind the murder. Detective Awesome chases the Boss all around the office, until he eventually shoots him. Detective Awesome prevails once again. Detecive Awesome and the Emerald Enigma Released: August 25, 2010 An emerald is stolen, and Detective Awesome vows to find it. But his old arch nemesis from high school, Chapman Sterling, also promises to find it. After traveling to his house, Detective Awesome learns that Chapman has stolen the emerald, and he safely returns it. However, his Fairy breaks Fairy Law by helping him out on the mission twice rather than the allowed once. Because of this, he shoots Detective Awesome. Detective Awesome and the Riddle of the Realm Released: October 21, 2011 Detective Awesome vows to exact revenge on his Fairy, so he meets Dr. Scar (from the first Detective Awesome) at his house. There, Dr. Scar tells him that he must assemble a team and travel to the fabled Fairy Realm through the use of a portal. Detective Awesome gets Big Bad Boss and Dr. Doggy Dog and his assistant to help him. Dr. Scar sends them through a portal to the Fairy Realm. A guard stops them to tell them that the High Fairy does not like pets and that the dog and his assistant must go home. Detective Awesome and Big Bad Boss travel to the High Fairy, who tells them a riddle that they solve. He then sends them to Detective Awesome's Fairy. Big Bad Boss betrays Detective Awesome, Dr. Doggy Dog takes care of Big Bad Boss, and Detective Awesome and his Fairy agree to be friends again. They return to the regular world. Detective Awesome and the Con Artist Conundrum Released: December 6, 2013 Detective Awesome is sent an email by a man claiming to be Prince Lilly Witherwater Honey-baked Ham III, Jr. He requests Detective Awesome's address so he can come by and get his bank account information. Awesome obliges, Witherwater promptly arrives, and he collects Awesome's wallet. It turns out that Witherwater is actually a henchman named Constance LaGrange who was instructed by his boss, James Anderson, to steal Awesome's identity. Later, Awesome receives a call from his bank. His entire account was depleted, and the last few purchases were for his trademark hat, wig, and coat. Constance uses these items to blatantly rob an office and frame Awesome for it. Police show up to arrest Detective Awesome, but he convinces the officer to let him investigate the case. Detective Awesome tracks the perpetrators to their beach hideout, where Anderson and LaGrange discover that one of the security cameras caught LaGrange's face. They hurry off to the office to destroy the footage, and Detective Awesome peruses. Through an elaborate chase, Awesome tricks Anderson and LaGrange with the same disguise technique used to frame him. Awesome saves the footage, clears his name, and the two perpetrators are arrested. Cast Recurring Characters *Kevin as Detective Awesome *Layne as Detective Awesome's Fairy/Big Bad Boss *Kyle as Detective Awesome's Boss/Dr. Scar/Dr. Doggy Dog/Dr. Doggy Dog's Assistant Singular Cast/Supporting Characters *Kyle as Shisisky ^q/Walter Disaster *Layne as Tech Guy/Dr. Doggy Dog's Henchman Videos *Detective Awesome *Detective Awesome and the Case of Vial Three *Detective Awesome and the Mystery of the Christmas Murder (Part 1 of 2) *Detective Awesome and the Mystery of the Christmas Murder (Part 2 of 2) *Detective Awesome and the Day Job Whodunit (Part 1 of 3) *Detective Awesome and the Day Job Whodunit (Part 2 of 3) *Detective Awesome and the Day Job Whodunit (Part 3 of 3) *Detective Awesome and the Emerald Enigma (Part 1 of 2) *Detective Awesome and the Emerald Enigma (Part 2 of 2) *Detective Awesome and the Riddle of the Realm (Part 1 of 3) *Detective Awesome and the Riddle of the Realm (Part 2 of 3) *Detective Awesome and the Riddle of the Realm (Part 3 of 3) *Detective Awesome and the Con Artist Conundrum Trailers *Detective Awesome and the Case of Vial Three Trailer *Detective Awesome and the Day Job Whodunit Trailer *Detective Awesome and the Emerald Enigma Trailer *Detective Awesome and the Riddle of the Realm Trailer *Detective Awesome and the Riddle of the Realm Facebook Trailer *Detective Awesome and the Con Artist Conundrum - Teaser Trailer *Detective Awesome and the Con Artist Conundrum - Theatrical Trailer Bonus Footage *Detective Awesome Outtakes *Detective Awesome and the Case of Vial Three Bonus Footage *Detective Awesome and the Mystery of the Christmas Murder Bonus Footage (Part 1 of 2) *Detective Awesome and the Mystery of the Christmas Murder Bonus Footage (Part 2 of 2) *Detective Awesome 4 Bonus Footage: Cleaning Up Snickers *Detective Awesome and the Emerald Enigma Bonus Footage *Detective Awesome and the Riddle of the Realm: Bonus Footage *Detective Awesome and the Con Artist Conundrum: Bonus Footage Category:Video Category:Live Action Category:Live Action Category:Series Category:Videos